


Walk in the Park

by Mnelson101



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: This is my first 9-1-1 fanfic. Hope you all like it. Also im loving the "Buddie" paring (Buck/Eddie) Let me know if I should write more.





	Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 9-1-1 fanfic. Hope you all like it. Also im loving the "Buddie" paring (Buck/Eddie) Let me know if I should write more.

Evan “Buck” Buckley is the luckiest guy in the world right now. He is currently in the middle of his two favorite boys. Edmundo Diaz and his son Christopher Diaz. He didn’t want to get up, he was happy where he is. But his stomach had other plans. So he ventured into the kitchen for food.

“Babe?” Asked Eddie?

“In the kitchen.” Said Buck

Eddie came in and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

“What are you making?” Said Eddie

“I’m making us some lunch.” Said Buck as he took out bread and deli meats

“Can I have cheddar?” Asked Christopher who made his way to the kitchen table.

“Of course little man.” Said Buck

Buck finished making lunch for all three of them. Once done they had decided to go back to the living room and try to find a movie on. But nothing that was worth watching was on. So they had decided to take Christopher out for a walk around the neighborhood.

“Hey Chris, wanna go for a walk?” Asked Buck

“Ok Bucky.” Said Chris as he grabbed his crutches 

Eddie went and grabbed jackets for all three of them and was waiting by the door.

“Jacket on then we can leave.” Said Eddie

“Ok Dad.” Said Chris as he took his jacket and with the help of Buck was able to get it on.

“Jackets are on. Let’s get moving.” Said Buck as he opened the door and held it open for his two men before closing and locking it.

“Which way?” Asked Buck

“Doesn’t matter.” Said Eddie as he reached around and put his arm around Buck’s waist while keeping an eye on Christopher who was ahead of them.

“Let’s go to the park.” Said Christopher

“That sounds good to me.” Said Eddie

So they went to the park and spent time sitting in the shade and feeding the ducks that were by the pound.

“Dad I’m hungry.” Said Christopher

“Bud you just ate like 30 minutes ago.” Said Eddie

“I know. But I want something sweet. Please Dad.” Said Christopher

“Oh alright. But then you can’t have any sweets after dinner tonight deal?” Said Eddie

“Ok Daddy. Bucky come with.” Said Christopher 

“Ok bud. Where we going?” Said Buck

“Soft pretzel stand.” Said Christopher

So they made there way there, and Chris go his soft pretzel and Buck had gotten one to share with Eddie

“That was quick.” Said Eddie

“Heres’s half love.” Said Buck as he handed Eddie half

“Thanks babe, I say we head home soon. It’s getting late and we still need to do something about dinner.” Said Eddie

“OK. I’ll cook.” Said Buck

“Honey you made lunch. I’ll cook.” Said Eddie

“Babe I don’t mind.” Said Buck

“Ok love.” Said Eddie

Christopher had finished his pretzel and was ready to head home. He kept dosing off on the grass next to his dad and Buck

“I see it’s time to get someone home.” Said Buck as he scoped up Christopher in his arms.

“Looks like it.” Said Eddie as he got up and stretched.

Eddie and Buck who was carrying Christopher made the walk back to Eddie’s home with in 10 minutes. Buck placed Chris on his bed and let him nap once they were back inside. 

“What are you making?” Asked Eddie as he came into the kitchen.

“I figured I’d make spaghetti. It’s Christopher favorite and mine also.” Said Buck as he hot out a 2 pots, a box of pasta, and the ingredients for the sauce,

“Ok. Need any help?” Asked Eddie

“No thanks. Go relax on the couch I got it all covered.” Said Buck

Next thing Eddie knew he was being shaken awake. Did he fall asleep? Must have.

“I’m up where’s the fire?” Asked Eddie

“No fire sweetie. But dinner is ready. Go wash up I’ll go get Christopher.” Said Buck

Eddie did was he was told and sat at the table. A few minutes later he heard Buck and his son come into the kitchen to eat. 

“Sleep well kiddo?” Asked Eddie as he served Christopher

“Yes daddy. Spaghetti my favorite.” Said Christopher

“Good. Now eat up. Buck made dinner for us.” Said Eddie

“Thank you Bucky.” Said Christopher

“Your welcome buddy. Your fathers right. Eat up.” Said Buck as he stuffed a forkful into is mouth.

With dinner completed and clean up. After a bit of relaxing in the living room it was time for Christopher to head to bed. Eddie went to go tuck his son into bed since he has school tomorrow morning. Eddie wanted him to go to sleep early. 

“Christopher call tucked in?” Asked Buck

“Yup. He went out like a light.” Said Eddie as he climbed onto the couch and snuggled up to Buck

“Hey babe.” Said Buck as he leaned down and kissed the top of Eddie’s head.

“Hey love. Good day?” Asked Eddie

“Of course. It’s always a good day with my two favorite boys.” Said Buck

“Good.” Said Eddie after he yawned

“Sleepy fireman huh?” Asked Eddie

“Si. I need sleep.” Said Eddie as he pouted at Buck

“Awes. Here let me carry you.” Said Buck as he scoped up Eddie

“My hero” said Eddie as he wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck and also slowly wiped hi sweet spot.

“Down boy. No funny bossiness tonight. We have to be at work in the morning.” Said Buck as he gently lowered his boyfriend to the bed.

“Fine.” Said a pouting Eddie 

“Good boy. Now let’s get some pajamas on you.” Said Buck as he took off Eddie’s shoes and undid his belt and pulled down his pants and lifted up his shirt. He went into the closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and helped Eddie get into them.

“Thanks babe.” Said Eddie as he rolled over and kissed Buck’s cheek,

“Your welcome. Now bed time.” Sad Buck as he quickly changed into his sweats and climbed into bed.

Both men gotten into there comfortable spots. Eddie wrapping his arms around Buck. 

“I love you Buckaroo.” Said Eddie

“I love you to Eddie” said Buck


End file.
